Barney: Songs from the Park VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day *Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever *The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari *Kipper: Playtime *Barney: Round & Round We Go *Barney Fan Club Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * Barney and Friends Home Video * "Barney Songs from the Park" Ending Credits * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston * New material directed by: Jim Rowley * Series Directors: Fred Holmes, Jim Rowley, Ben Vaughn * Associate Producers: R. Shawn Kelly, Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey * New materal written by: Michael Anthony Steele * Series Writers: Stephen White, Mark S. Bernthal, Sandra Payne, Michael Anthony Steele, Perri Verdino-Gates * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Audio/Music Director: Joseph Phillips - JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Shelley C. Aubrey * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Dean Wendt ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson ** Kami - Makyala Crawford ** Tony - Zachary Fountain ** Gianna - Selena Gomez ** Whitney - Kayla Levels ** Angela - Demi Lovato ** Beth - Katherine Pully ** Mario - Zachary Soza ** Sarah - Hayden Tweedie ** Nick - Grayson Vanover ** Jamal - Jalil Williams ** Scott - Alex Wilson ** Jackson - Daven Wilson * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Directors: Brian Mark, Eric Nordberg, Terrie Davis * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Bllarini, Jr. * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Dan Whiteman, Laura Cargile, Vickie Sterling, * Production Coordinator: Karen M. Gatewood * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, James Johnson * Technical Directors: David Peak, Terri McCormack, Craig Sepko * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Harold Boch, Oz Coleman, Paul Cox, Bruce Harmon, Todd Roling, Van Smalley, Vic Sosa * Video Tape Operators: Mark Hawkins, Jimmy Young * Production Sound Mixer: Malcolm Johnson * Audio Assistants: Casey Stinson, Brenda Galgan, Brad Womack * Post Production Audio: Neal Anderson, Pat Sellers * For JP Productions, Inc.: Stephanie Dalvit, John Maraden, David Chernault, Margaret Harden * Best Boy Electric: Ricky Long * Lighting Board Operator: Stephen Ritchey * Grip/Electrician: John Knight * Property Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Prop Builder: Alan Elson, Jr. * Set Dresser: Susan Gaedke McGill * Shopper: Stephanie Emery * Illustrator & Asst. to the Production Designer: Kathryn Yingling * Art Dept. Coordinator: Jennifer Garlington * Crafts: Lyle Huchton * Green Person: Kelley Johnston * Assistant Greens Person: Cheryl Johnson * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Kelton Cole * Art Dept. Production Assistant: Greg Beutel * Scenic Painters: Mikhail Dimov, Cathy Miller * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylists: Julie Love, John Paul Elson * Costume Design Assistant: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Supervisor: Ken Webher * Costume Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Set Costumer: Leila Heise * Assistant Choreographer; Christine Lanning * Assistant to Producers: Jillian Jester * Script Supervisors: Jackie Boyer, Constanze Villines * Writing Team Manager: Bob Evans * Script Coordinator/Typist: Ruthy Horak * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M. Ed. * Teacher: Anne Marie Hurlbut * Child Supervisor: Marilie Hunter * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Character Technician/Manager: Shauni Mast * Character Technician/Wrangler: Gilbert Gonzales * Character Sttitcher/Wrangler: Margaret Foster * Character Wranglers: Dana O'Neal, Janet Bush, Tracy Poe * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: Shauna Diaz * Assistant Production Accountant: Jayne Royall * Payroll Accountant: George Engman * Production Assistants: Mike Scott, Ryan Walden * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose - Dallas * Animation and Video Effects: Janimation * Additional Graphics & Video Effects: Post Asylum * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional ©1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television: Larry Rifkin * The names and characters, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and star and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tim Off. The Baby Bop name and character and "Barney & the Backyard Gang" is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Barney Home Video Category:2003 Category:VHS